Random Shuffle
by lovedrreid
Summary: MP3 Random Shuffle idea from Seditionary, thanks for the amazingly fun and challenging idea! I thought it was going to be easy! Warning: Some drug use, very dark, slash! Please Review!


**A/N: Okay, the random shuffle meme! Yayy! Okay, all, it's the weekend. I'm going to be putting up as many updates as I can which will probably not be a lot, but I'll try. School is harder than I remember middle school to be but... okay here I go. *Turns on MP3 player*. **

**My Black Dahlia- Hollywood Undead**

He was in his room, and nothing but the quiet tick of the clock was proof he was still laying there in the silence that was cut off quickly after sirins were heard. He loved him... he'd been abused and used, but there was still love. But it was all cut short as it was thrown in his face... and after the humiliation of everything about him, his mom, dad, BAU... everything, which he'd told him, he no longer had his lover by his side. He left.

Reid dialed his boss' number in hopes he could glue his broken heart back together. There was a feeling inside his heart that told him Hotch could fix everything, that he'd just walk in with a cape and hold him until he was saved. If only his wishes were real.

**Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit**

The lies were there and everyone now knew it. They were just falling for him. His eyes were brown, but since they were drowned with the betrayal and lies he told for no reason, they weren't a sparkling innocence. They were evil, and glaring like. His feelings seemed irrational, but no one could help him, they knew. Whatever they tried would give them all a horrid look, and they'd lose their youngest for good. If only they could hope and pray more, they could fix him somehow.

**Blackout-Linkin Park**

His anger reached higher than it ever had before. He heard those word come out of Spencer's mouth. He blamed himself for almost everything that went wrong on the case. He was furious, but there was the sympathy there. He had to be able to understand him, or it would get worse. He sat there and tried to calm him, but the anger raised in the room. The emotions from Hotch almost left, but he pushed it back down. By the time he was able to calm himself, Reid had left leaving the words saying he was going to get a few drinks. He knew to leave the kid alone for now, but when he got back, they'd be talking about it. Hotch only hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt. He sat in the recliner with a beer for himself and watch the clock tick life away.

**Bleed It Out- Linkin Park**

Hotch walked in. Just what he needed. He was staring, again just what he needed. So what if he bled it out? What did it even mean? Death was coming close to him, and he felt presence of the devil and just longed to leave the room, but the door was blocked by him. He saw the scars, and there was no going back. No chance of that happening. What would happen, he didn't care, the only thing he wanted to do at the point was leave and bleed on the way. Numbness blocked his thoughts from clearing as Hotch held him.

**Nobody's Listening- Linkin Park **

He'd told them where the unsub was, but they didn't listen. He was ignored. So he held Hotch's cold body while it was slowly and depressingly lifted into the ambulance.

"Can't you do ANYTHING?" Reid yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. It's too late." Reid didn't let go. "Sir, you have to let go... now!"

He reluctantly let go and watched for what seemed days as the ambulance left. The tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"I love you." He said as Morgan clasped a hand on his shoulder. He turned and cried on him.

**Iridescent-Linkin Park**

He stood in the empty living. He was gone, with no tracks of proof except the note on his bed. He felt cold and lost. He was a failure. Now this was proof. His emotions were sadness and desperation, frustration, to ecstasy, and he didn't know why. It was something he couldn't explain. He wished someone could tell him, but he was completely alone. They all left. He remembered all the happiness, but now it seemed all like a play. It was all fake, completely! And he caused him to leave! Why couldn't he be what Hotch wanted to be? He tore up everything remaining in the small apartment where Hotch used to eat, sleep, and comfort him. By the time he was back to the sadness instead of anger, the house lost all cupboards, and dishes that were breakable were smashed on the floor.

"I loved you." He yelled. "Goodbye!"

**Pushing Me Away- Linkin Park**

"I've lied to you. I've always lied." He yelled at him. He just glared and proceeded to let tears leave his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're trying to push me away?"

"I'm trying not to hurt you anymore." Reid answered coldly.

"You're not. I love you." Hotch said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it probably was.

"Do you really?" Reid asked him with a hint of attitude.

"Yes. You'd never be able to push me away." Hotch took him tightly in his arms and hushed him.

**Knife Called Lust- Hollywood Undead**

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"Dying my hair."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm tired of this." Reid answered.  
-

"What are you doing?"

"Coke." He paused. "Want some?"

"Reid, you know that's illegal!" Hotch took it away from him.  
-

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I'm tired of you doing this." Hotch walked out of the door.

**Crawling- Linkin Park**

He couldn't take the job anymore. He identified with too many of the victims. That just meant his life was messed up. So he handed in his resignation letter quickly. He didn't want to talk about it, so he hurried to get out of the horrid office for the last time. Unfortunately for Reid, Hotch stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Reid left.

As he looked at his reflection, he noticed his pale skin from no sleep in weeks. The wounds that came with the job didn't heal every, they faded, but they were still there like yesterday.

**Papercut- Linkin Park**

Now that he was fired and living on the streets, he had to watch out. There was nothing right about all of this. He was going crazy, he knew. He heard the voices in his head. Paranoia took him and he punched the people that were behind him and ran. He saw people coming towards him innocently, but to him, they were trying to hurt him. Morgan hurried to him, but Reid took the piece of glass he had and struck his neck many times and ran from Gideon who was with Morgan. Gideon, unfortunately for Reid, caught up with him and held him tightly as Hotch showed up later to reassure him it would be alright and that Morgan was alright, but it was no use. He was gone already. They all said goodbye.

**A/N: Okay, wow, a LOT of Linkin Park, well, that's what half of my mp3 player is XD. Anyway, they were all kinda the same, so sorry =( Please review.**


End file.
